


The Rubbery Alpha

by StrawHatMonkeyDLuffy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha!Luffy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Different take on A/B/O, Multi, Strong! Luffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-11-23 14:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawHatMonkeyDLuffy/pseuds/StrawHatMonkeyDLuffy
Summary: Luffy goes on an adventure with a slightly bigger and a different crew. A different A/B/O dynamics. Shout out to PaperFox19 (from AO3) for the A/B/O concept. LuffyxHarem





	1. Chapter 1

Monkey D. Luffy, a boy who ate Gomu Gomu no mi and became a rubber man, was heavily influenced by a red-haired pirate, commonly known as Shanks. The boy had tried to ask - pestered more appropriately - the red-haired captain to take him on the next voyage. The boy wanted to be a pirate, much like the crew he had grown so close to. But they always rejected his appeal, citing he was too young and childish to take on the next voyage. He had even gone so far as to stab himself right below his eye to show his 'manliness'. That had earned him a lecture from the same red-haired captain, that still made his ear bleed. He shuddered to think what happened after that 'party' Shanks had thrown him for his stupidity. He still hated the fact that his idol lost his arm because of his stupidity. So when Shanks asked he was not going to pester them to take him with him, he had burst out telling the tomato-haired drunk that he will gather a crew better than his and become a great pirate. Shanks had smiled at the young boy and had left the said boy with his treasured hat.

Fast forward to a few weeks later, his 'ji-chan' Garp the Fist, had come home to listen to his grandson going on and on about how he will become not any pirate but a 'pirate king'. Furious at it, he had dropped the rubber child at the bandits that took care of Ace for him. Luffy soon gained two elder brothers, who were always around looking after him. Tragedy had soon stuck the ASL brothers when Sabo's ship was attacked by a Celestial Dragon. No one was found, but he was essentially declared 'dead', leaving the two brothers to mourn their beloved brother.

At present, Makino was providing the boys with the education she knew that Dadan won't bother with. The two boys were sitting in front of her after her usual 'manner' session with Ace. The freckled boy wanting to learn manners to thank the person who saved his brother's life.

"Alright, let's begin" Makino smiled at the boys while Luffy wondered why he has to learn it too, "Now, now, Luffy. These aren't your lessons for manners. This is something everyone must know. I will start with basics first, okay?" The two boys nodded at her, "Alright. We all know that there are males and females, right? Like you both are males and I am a female. But, apart from our primary sex, we all have secondary sex too. A sub-sex." Makino started while the boys looked at her in confusion. "Now, listen carefully, you both. At the age of 12, each individual goes through changes in their body. Their sub-sex is activated at their twelfth birthday. Once one's sub sex awakens, the body evolves to no longer produce physical waste. The body will break down all food and convert it into energy and the manhole becomes only for mating. Commonly known, there are three common sub sexes and two rare sub sexes. As Ace-kun here in older, he will be presenting first. Now, the first common sub-sex known is the Alpha. they are the leaders of the pack. Their personalities vary but the best are those who are kind and caring for their pack members. Get it, you both? If you ever present as an Alpha, I do not want to see you being rough with your mates" She gave them a meaningful glare while the two boys gulped, "Moving on, Alpha's pheromones can control and intimidate the other sub sexes. As the head of the pack, they are born with greater strength and stamina. Alpha cocks are always larger, and when mating the base of the penis will swell forming a knot to lock their partner together."

The two boys wondered if they will be an Alpha. Both of them had great stamina.

"The other common sub sex is Beta. They are often the mediators of the pack. Their pheromones have a soothing effect on both Alphas and Omegas. They do have decent strength and stamina but can go into heat. A beta going into heat is not common but it is possible. When in heat, they produce slick for easy penetration by an alpha. They can get pregnant, but only if they are in heat. No omega can impregnate a beta."

Ace turned towards Luffy and laughed while ruffling his hairs, "That sounds perfect for you Luffy" While Luffy pouted at that.

"Last of the three common sub sex is Omega. They are often seen as the caretakers of the pack. They produce slick when aroused and can go a little crazy when in heat. They can get pregnant in and out of the heat, so using protection is a must. They have smaller cocks and their manholes are more sensitive and easily stretched. They can have a high sex drive and often needs a strong alpha to satisfy them. Maybe more too."

Makino sighed as she finally moved on to the two missing links, "Onto the rare sub sexes now. First of them is a Delta. It's a missing link between Beta and Omega. Thos with this sub sex has two genitalia, a cock, and a pussy. They can get pregnant from Alphas, Betas, and Omegas in and out of heat cycles and become wet when aroused. Though they can't get Betas pregnant but can impregnate an Omega. Their size is on par with a Beta but they don't have a knot. Their pussy can be quite sensitive so mating alphas can be very intense.

"Lastly, there are the Gammas. They are the missing link between alpha and omega. Those born to this sub sex have alpha instincts but produce slick when aroused and go into heat. They use this to determine the perfect mate for them. When a Gamma is dominated by an alpha, it awakens their alpha sex drive, allowing them to mate betas and omegas. They will only let one alpha dominate them. That link between an alpha and a gamma is for life."

The two boys nodded as they took in the whole information.

When Ace awakened to his sub sex on his 12th birthday, he was shocked to find that he was a Gamma and not the Alpha he was expecting himself to be. That put him out for quite some time during which Luffy teased him mercilessly. 

As years passed and Luffy awakened his sub sex, much to the shock of Ace, it was an Alpha. He pouted for days regarding that citing how he was stronger than his weak little brother. Though inwardly, he was pleased that his brother was an Alpha and knew he will make a damn good Alpha too. One Makino wanted them to be like.

The two had grown closer over the years. While Luffy being an Alpha did not arouse him in any sense, Ace's omega instincts would act out and he would slip in his brother's bed, longing for an Alpha to take care of him. Luffy would just smile warmly at his brother and wrap his rubbery arm around the defined torso of his elder brother and pull him close to his chest, letting his scent soothe his elder brother. Every night, Luffy would drop a sweet kiss on his sleeping brother's forehead and watch the elder boy snuggle closer to his lithe body, seeking comfort which Luffy happily provided.

As Ace's 17th birthday drew closer, he would fall more and more into his submissive persona. Luffy watched his brother sit on the cliff, watching the wide ocean in front of him. Making his way quietly behind his elder brother, he sat down, his hands wrapping around Ace's waist, pulling him back to his chest and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"I will miss you" Ace whispered quietly.

Luffy tightened his hold around his brother's waist as he replied, "Me too. I will be all alone here. But I know Ace will do well. Ace will find his perfect Alpha who will look after Ace," Luffy pecked the blushing boy's cheek and smiled wide, "I love you,"

"Don't go all sappy on me now!" Ace huffed but smiled inwardly, leaning back on his brother's chest, "You look nothing like an Alpha, you know?"

"It's perhaps my devil fruit," Luffy grumbled.

"Huh. Maybe it is," Ace turned his head as he grinned at his brother, "I leave tomorrow. Try not to be eaten by alligators any more, okay, Lu?" Ace teased.

Luffy rolled his eyes and replied back, "I'm stronger than before." and he grinned back at Ace, "Try not to catch unwanted attention of any Alpha that's not deserving of you"

Ace huffed.

Ace left the next day. Luffy, the mountain bandits, Makino, and Mayor stood on the shore as they waved at the freckled boy wishing him a great journey. Luffy smiled wide at his elder brother, his hands waving animatedly, wishing his brother good luck.

It was a week later that Garp decided to drop by the bandit's hut. As one of his random fits, he decided he won't let Luffy follow Ace's path and took the boy with him on his marine ship, intending to train the boy to be a goody-two-shoes marine under his watchful eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"LEAVE ME!" Luffy continued to squirm as Garp held the boy from the back of his vest and carried him towards his ship. His legs were moving in all directions, even attempting to kick gis j-chan while the old man carried him. "I said LEAVE ME!" he shouted yet again, "I'm an Alpha! You can't make me do what you want!" He practically growled at the old man.

"Presented as an Alpha or Beta or whatever. I do not care! You will become a good little marine, Luffy. There's no other choice for you. Come quietly and all will be well. Make a fuss and my training to turn you into a marine will be much harsher! And what is this about being an Alpha, huh?! I'm an Alpha too! Quit your whining!" Garp glared at his grandson, delivering a Fist of Love and watched in satisfaction as a bump appeared on Luffy's head.

"Shut up! I promised Shanks that I will be Pirate King! I will never be a marine!" Luffy shouted back at his grandfather.

"That red-haired bastard had spoiled you too much," Garp grumbled, "You will be a marine! And that's final! I will be training you to become a perfect little marine"

'Train?' Luffy thought and one could clearly see a light bulb lightening over his head, "Say, ji-chan." He started and Garp looked at him in question wondering what the boy is up to now, "I will think about being a marine if you teach me to be as strong as you!" Luffy grinned his usual 'D' smile and continued, "You always know where to look for me and Ace when we try to hide. Even though I am rubber and other people's punch don't hurt me, your's does! I saw you moving really fast too! If you teach me everything then I will think about being a marine!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Quite observative, aren't you? Fine, I will teach you Haki and Rokushiki," Garp grumbled. Even though he knows that his lovely little grandsons will be killed on sight if their heritage is exposed, he wanted them to be strong enough to handle themselves out at the sea alone. Luffy cheered as Garp said that and pulled the boy back at the ground, taking him to the ship anchored at the shore near Foosha.

Makino had seen Garp and came to greet Garp and questioned where he is taking Luffy. Garp answered, "He will be staying with me from now on, Makino. I already told Dadan and others." 

Makino looked down at her 'little' brother and hugged him close and Luffy wrapped his rubbery arms around her and spoke quietly, "Wait for me, Makino! When I come back, I will be really really strong" Luffy grinned at his adopted elder sister.

 

**Three Years Later...**

Luffy had spent the last three years at his Ji-chan's marine ship or at Marine Headquarters. During the time, he had met some great people and of course, some not-so-great people - like Akainu. The magma bastard had given him a strange look which Luffy had ignored and continued with his training. He had mastered Haki in 18 months and had spent the rest of the time mastering some of the Rokushiki skills. While he was not proficient in all the 6 techniques, he was able to use some of them with practiced ease. During the time he stayed with his ji-chan at the marine headquarters, the man's subordinate had made it his prime duty to teach the boy how to read and write. He had managed to teach the happy-go-lucky alpha some navigation skills too. Not that he needed them anyway. 

A year after he had joined his ji-chan on this journey, he had met a marine that goes by the name Rosinante and his 'adopted' son Trafalgar Law. The two had been saved by his grandfather years before. And even though Law was older than him and wanted to be a pirate, the man had not been allowed by Rosinante to leave the latter's side because of his status as an Omega. The tattoed boy had been rather put out by it and would always pout - though Law would never admit it, Luffy always noticed the signs of it - when Luffy would share his dream with the furry-hat-wearing Surgeon. Luffy had pestered the blooming surgeon to join him on his voyage until the Surgeon had relented, stating it was better to set out under an Alpha his adopted dad approved of than staying locked up in the marine base which he hated with a passion. Luffy had cheered, hugging the omega who had blushed so deep as he had felt the Alpha's scent washing over him. The surgeon had later introduced his now Captain to Bepo, the polar bear he had saved a long time back. Luffy had stared at the talking animal in fascination, announcing that the furry animal will be his nakama, his navigator.

Moving on to the present time, Garp and Rosinante stood at the shore of Loguetown as they watched Luffy, Law, and Bepo departing from the shore in a fucking submarine. They had it made at Water 7 by the Galley-la company workers - a gift from their respected marine family members who stated if they were going to be outlaws, then they better have something that will keep them safe, even in extreme conditions. Luffy had pouted, wanting a ship but Law had been adamant on it. He finally relented when Law showed him what all they could do with a submarine and how it was the best option for them. He might have thrown a fit - not that Law would ever admit to that.

As the three moved inside the submarine as it dived under the water, Law asked Bepo to take control of it, Luffy asking to navigate to Dawn Island, wanting to meet Dadan, Makino, and others. It would take them rather long to reach after all, even with the sub. Law leaned against the wall of the sub, feeling feverish as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. Luffy turned a worried glance towards Law, moving closer to the taller man, his hand wrapping around the other's waist, pulling the omega to him. "Not well?" He questioned quietly as Law let out a small moan, his head resting on the Alpha's shoulder.

"I think I missed my suppressant," Law replied as he leaned against Luffy. The boy had grown up in the last three years. He had gained some height and weight. His body structures almost the same as his elder brother, but he was still not as tall as Law.

"Does Torao needs help?" Luffy questioned as he let Law's waist rest on his own and led the elder guy in one of the bigger bedrooms that they had designed. Their submarine was big enough to hold 40 people at a time. Not counting the are which Law had reserved for his medical work.

"Please," the surgeon moaned as Luffy laid him on the bed gently and locking the door behind him. Bepo was busy with the navigation and steering of the ship. Luffy slipped beside Law on the bed, his hand moving to pet Law's head slowly who moaned at the gentle touch of an Alpha, wanting, needing more.

"Shh.." Luffy pulled the omega under his embrace, rocking the man gently who pushed his hips up, rocking, longing for penetration. "Easy, Law. We did it before, right? Come on. Look up" Luffy whispered as Law stared up at the Alpha who pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead and squeezed his cheek. Letting out a low moan, Law whimpered, "Please. Need more." he moved as close as he can, his front pressed against Luffy's chest, his leg wrapped around Luffy's waist as the younger boy slowly slipped his hand inside Law's pants, his finger finding Law's leaking hole and slipping in slowly. That earned Luffy a needy moan from Law and Luffy smiled down.

"You know what to do, Torao" Luffy kissed the man slowly who rocked on his finger, fucking himself at his own pace, panting hard.

"More" Law breathed out as Luffy slipped in another finger in the man's leaking hole, letting the man fuck himself. He continued to whisper sweet and comforting words in his ear, soothing the needy Omega until he finally passed out from exhaustion. Looking down at the sleeping Omega, Luffy slowly undressed the man, cleaning him with a washcloth and dressing the man back in one of his usual clothing. The two are not essentially the part of a pack. Luffy would help Law around now and then when the latter forgot to take his suppressants. Luffy wouldn't mind mating with him, though. He liked Law. Even if some people might call the surgeon creepy, he had known the man for a long time. He might not show it, but he was a very caring person. As Luffy covered the omega with a comforter, he pecked the man on his forehead, moving out of the room to check on Bepo.

Bepo looked at Luffy and smiled, "We will reach the Gecko islands soon, Captain. It will take some time, even with the full speed." The polar bear then looked at Luffy with wide eyes and bowed, "I'm sorry."

Luffy laughed as he pets Bepo's head, "No need to be sorry, Bepo! We will reach there in our own time."

"How's Vice-Captain Law?" Bepo questioned, worried for the person who saved him.

Luffy sighed before he smiled at the polar bear, "He will be fine, Bepo. He's just tired because he forgot his suppressant. Don't worry. Why don't you cook something? I will keep the sub steady" 

"Aye," Bepo answered as he moved towards the kitchen to make a large meal while Luffy kept the sub steady. It was an hour later when the two ate the food. Luffy piled the food on a plate for Law, moving back in the bedroom where he slept. Setting the food on the table beside the bed, Luffy gently woke the sleeping omega who looked at him sleepily.

"Come on, Torao. Time for food," Luffy grinned at the sleepy omega, pulling him up and against his chest as he fed him slowly.

"Luffy-ya," Law mumbled after he had eaten his fill and was now leaning against the Alpha heavily, his head resting on Luffy's shoulder. Luffy caressed Law's head slowly, his furry hat resting on the table along with the leftover food. He hummed as Law continued, "I would like to mate with you," the elder guy whispered, low enough that Luffy almost missed it.

Luffy turned his shocked face towards the man and questioned, "Torao. You're in heat. I won't mate with you unless you tell me when you are in control."

Law smiled at the caring Alpha, his lips pressing against the said Alpha's neck, "Please? I need it so much, Luffy-ya" 

Luffy shook his head vehemently, "No. Not unless you want the same thing when you are in control, Torao. I will help you, but I won't mate you until later."

Law sighed, sinking back into the Alpha deeper, aching so much. Luffy's touch calmed his sub sex but it was not enough. He wanted more. So, so much more than the simple touch. Luffy slowly worked to undress Law, his hands caressing the omega's body, his scent thick as Luffy tried to calm down the omega. He wrapped his hand around Law's waist, holding him protectively as he made work to slip in his finger inside Law's slick hole. The omega moaned at the feeling of intrusion, his hips rocking slowly as he rode the finger, wanting more. Luffy didn't move his finger but moved his other hand to pet Law as the omega moved. The Omega had turned around in his grasp, facing him and resting his head on Luffy's shoulder, riding the Alpha's finger with a fast pace. His moans filled the room as he latched on to the Alpha. He wanted to mate. He wanted an Alpha's cock pushed deep in his hole, not a measly little finger. He wanted the throbbing mass to take the one thing he had never given to anyone else. He wanted it, yet he could not get it. He understood though. He understood Luffy's hesitation to take his words at present. He was far too gone to care about anything else but sex and food. And he was grateful for the Alpha to not take advantage of his condition. And that was the reason he agreed to follow the rubbery alpha. 

With a final movement, Law came hard on Luffy's clothed chest, white ropes of cum leaking from his tiny cock as they landed on Luffy's vest. Panting hard, Law slumped against the Alpha who cleaned him up, this time pushing the naked man inside the comforter, letting the omega ride the exhaustion out.

This continued for two more days until Law's heat finally ended. The man had blushed deep when he had caught sight of Luffy the day after his heat had ended. Luffy had smiled at the blushing man, walking closer to him as he pressed a sweet kiss to his forehead, telling him if he still wants it, Luffy was okay with it.

Before he could answer though, the sub had sighted a sea king closing in on them. Luffy ordered Bepo to pull the sub up. As the submarine finally reached the open sea, Luffy dashed out, glaring at the sea king. He smirked at the monster and stretched his arm back before he punched the sea king, sending him flying. Taking in a deep breath, he stared at the blue sea before he asked Bepo if they could travel like this for some time.

As they traveled like this, Law made his way out on the deck where Luffy stood and whispered something in Luffy's ear, blushing deeply. Pecking the blushing omega, Luffy smiled at him wide, pulling the man to his chest before he kissed him hard. "Tonight" Luffy whispered against the blushing Omega's lips and grinned cheekily.


	3. Chapter 3

Polar Tang, their submarine was designed by most skilled workers from Galley-la. Luffy had always wanted to sail the wide blue sea under the sunny sky just taking in the beauty of the calm water. Thus, he had pestered the shipwrights to make the submarine in such a way that it could not only move deep in the water but also sail over the sea without them needing to keep track of the wheel forever. So, they had attached a sail to the mast of the submarine. One which could be taken off whenever they wanted. It was a nice piece f work they did to Polar Tang. 

As so, currently, Bepo, Law, and Luffy were relaxing on the deck of the Tang while the winds guided the ship. As Law looked up, staring at the clear blue sky, his sword Kikoku, resting against his shoulder while he leaned against Luffy's front. The Alpha had taken to wrap his rubbery arm around Law's waist and rest his chin over Law's furry hat. It had been three weeks since Luffy had claimed the elder omega as his mate. And it still made Law's hole to leak when the Alpha had taken him oh-so-tenderly.

"Still thinking about it?" Luffy whispered in Law's ear earning a low moan from the omega. Taking the alpha's hand in his own, Law simply pushed it down, over his hardening cock to reply. Luffy simply smirked and pulled his hand back, "Tut tut. Bad Omega. Bepo is right there, Torao," Luffy teased earning him a glare from the omega.

Luffy laughed as he watched Bepo apologize for who-knows-what and told the mink to relax, that he was just teasing Torao. Law, wanting to tease his alpha, pushed back against Luffy, his hips so, so close to Luffy's cock as he rubbed them against it innocently. Luffy huffed as he let Law do what he wants to.

"Ships sighted, Captain!" Bepo's voice broke their moment as the two sprang up, Law holding onto Kikoku while Luffy stretched his arms to reach where Bepo is. Law walked at a much slower - normal - pace.

"A civilian ship. And a pirate ship, eh? It seems like the pirate ship is raiding the civilian one." Luffy turned back towards Law and smirked wide, "Let's do it, Torao."

Law sighed as he stared at the pirate ship's flag and spoke, "Iron Mace Alvida. Bounty, 5,000,000 Beli. We can loot her treasure and collect her bounty as well. We have not raised the flag yet after all" Law turned his head as he patted his shoulder with his sheathed Kikoku.

"Shishishi, let's do it, Torao!" Luffy held onto the railings of Tang and pulled himself back and back before he rocketed himself on the civilian ship. Law sighed, his fingers massaging his temple as he wonders why in the fucking world is his Alpha so childish?!

"Bepo. Guard Polar Tang" Law ordered as he pulled his hand up and spoke out, "Room." A blue sphere extended as it extended to a large portion of the Iron Mace Alvida's pirate ship, "Shambles" and he vanished from the Polar Tang, landing neatly on the pirate ship. The pirates soon started to attack him. Law gave them a creepy smile as he unsheathed his Kikoku and started to cut the pirates up. When he was done cutting them up, he sheathed his Kikoku, he pulled his hands up as the parts of the pirates started to revolve around in his room, attaching to the part of who knows who.

Back with Luffy, he had taken to venture in the civilian ship, beating any pirate he came across and putting the treasure they had looted in his own bag. Grinning wide, as he made his way down on the ship, he was greeted with the sight of a puny-looking Beta who was cowering under the glare of oh-so-weak Omega's. Luffy raised his eyebrows at that as he took the omega's down easily, grabbing their treasure too. The Beta looked at him in shock, asking who he was.

Luffy grinned at the boy and answered, "I'm Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy. I'm robbing this ship."

"Robbing?!" The boy screeched and looked at the guy in shock, "Don't you know who you are dealing with, Luffy-san? Iron Mace Alvida is currently raiding this ship! Leave now before you can't! She's a deadly pirate!"

"Isn't she the one with 5,000,000 beli bounty?" Luffy questioned, "Yes, that what Torao told me. Don't worry about me. I will be cashing in her bounty." Luffy grinned and noticed some apples in a barrel and started to gobble them down. Damn, was he hungry! 'We needed a cook soon' he thought.

"Cashing her bounty? Are you a bounty hunter, Luffy-san?" the boy questioned.

"Bounty hunter? Me? Nah! I'm a pirate. I'm going to become the King of Pirates!" Luffy grinned before he scrunched his eyebrows, "Who are you, by the way?"

"I-I'm Coby" the Beta stuttered.

"Man, you are one cowardly Beta!" Luffy exclaimed after he had finished the whole barrel of apples while the Beta looked at him in shock.

"S-Sorry. Say, Luffy-san. Can I complete my dream too?" Coby inquired.

"Your dream?" Luffy questioned back.

"H-Hai! I want to be a marine! I want to be a good marine and catch bad guys like Alvida!"

There was a sudden crash and the ceiling was destroyed by an Iron-mace wielding whale - no, that was a woman, who shrieked, "Just who will you be catching, eh? Coby?!" 

Coby stepped back in fear as he looked at her in fear, his legs shaking. She spoke again, "Who is the most beautiful woman in the world, eh, Coby?!" 

Coby, stuttering, started to speak, "W-Why o-of-of course, i-" Before he was interrupted by Luffy who questioned, "Who is this old fat hag, Coby?"

Coby looked at him in shock as the pirates around started to run around, scared, "Continue after me Luffy-san. Alvida-sama is the... is the.." The boy stooped himself as he steeled himself, "IS THE UGLIEST FAT OLD HAG IN EAST BLUE!" Luffy laughed loud, pointing at Alvida, who enraged, brought her mace on his head only for it to have no effect at all. Luffy pulled back up, grinned wide, held the woman from her back to not make her fly away by mistake and punched her in the stomach, rendering her unconscious.

"Shishishi, it was sooo easy. Mou, I'm going to be so bored until I reach Grand Line," Luffy huffed and looked up to see Law grinning and shaking his head at him. Grinning, Luffy asked Coby to hold onto him as he used Geppo to take the three of them - with Coby holding his treasure - to the Polar Tang. As he dropped the whale on the deck, Law smirked and questioned, "Should I tie her up? Or perhaps cut her up?"

"Don't go creepy in front of childer, Torao!" Luffy giggled at Coby's face as he stared at the sight of pirates on Alvida's ship, they were in such a creepy situation, "Tie her up," Luffy answered as he watched Law tie Alvida up.

"So?" Law questioned as he stared down at the Beta, "Who is he?"

"It's Coby. He wants to join the Marines so we will be dropping him off at the nearest marine base. Maybe recruit some people there too." Luffy answered as Law sighed, his fingers massaging his forehead.

"Captain, shall we set sail?" Bepo questioned from beside them before he bowed and said, "I'm sorry!"

"Of course Bepo! What's the nearest town with a marine base?"

"It's Shell Town" Beppo pulled a map out for them and pointed to the island.

"Towards Shell Town then!" Luffy grinned and Law sighed wondering why did he end up on this crew?! Moving towards a town with a Marine Base! Law, as he had all those years back when he first met Luffy, thought that his Captain is a nut-job. No jokes!


	4. Chapter 4

The group of four now sailed towards Shell Town. Luffy had decided to entertain himself with the Beta - more like keep an eye on him, Law thought - and stayed on the deck along with Bepo. The bear had decided to take a small nap and was sleeping leaning against the railings of the ship. Law decided that he had no need to deal with brats and had moved towards the bedroom he shared with Luffy. As he put his Kikoku against the side of the bed, he pulled his coat off and slipped in the bed. As he stared up at the ceiling, his mind wandering back to the time Luffy claimed him as his omega. The first member of his pack. A low moan escaping from the back of his throat as he remembered how nervous he was at that time. He had felt vulnerable. And he hated being vulnerable. It reminded him of the time when he... He never wanted to go there. He squeezed his eyes shut as he took a deep breath.

'Don't think about it,' Law thought as he calmed himself down. Luffy had been so gentle with him that time. Pulling him towards the bed, settling him down on his lap much to the surgeon's chagrin. He had blushed so, so deep as Luffy had pulled him down on his lap, wrapping his arm around Law's waist and whispered soothing words in his ears. As Law now breathed hard, his hand moving to his hardening cock as he pulled it out of its confines, he remembered how he had jumped the Alpha back then. He had pulled the younger Alpha's lips in for a deep kiss, his hips straddling the Alpha as he kissed him with all his might.

Law moaned, his thumb circling the tip of his dick to smear the leaking liquid on the head of his cock as he let his sub-sex take control of him, letting go of his inhibitions.

 

***Flashback***

 

As Luffy pulled back from the kiss, he looked up at Law who was panting heavily against his chest and smirked, "Eager, aren't you?" Luffy questioned cheekily as the omega blushed deep, red tinting his cheeks. Grinning, Luffy flipped the two of them, moving over the omega with ease as he attacked the omega, kissing him deeply as his hands wander along the omega's lithe body, memorizing each curve. Law moaned, his back arching as he longed for friction.

"Calm down" Luffy pushed the omega on the bed, his mouth leaving Law's as he stared at the elder man who  _whined_. Yes, whined, as he was denied something he wanted so badly. 

"Need it. Now" Law murmured as he stared at the alpha who simply smirked at him before claiming his mouth. Law wrapped his arm around Luffy's neck as Luffy traced Law's lips with his tongue, sliding it in his mouth slowly as Law parted his lips. All the while, Luffy's hands had been working on the omega's body, touching him, teasing him slowly. He had pushed the omega's t-shirt up, his thumbs moving to caress the omega's nipples earning him a yet another throaty moan from the omega. As their tongues played with each other's, Luffy slowly broke their kiss, his lips moving to latch on to the omega's earlobe, sucking on it slowly as he pinched the nipples. 

Law continued to let out a series of moans as Luffy continued to play with him, stimulating his body. His cock was already hard and leaking, certainly ruining his pants and underpants. He panted hard, laying on the bed, spread out below Luffy as the rubbery alpha took charge. His blood heated as Luffy finally moved his mouth to his nipple, sucking the pebbled nipple, his tongue lapping at it. So, so wet as Law felt the alpha blowing at them, the sensations too much for the needy omega.

"P-Please..." Law moaned, his hold tightened around the Alpha's neck who simply dropped a small kiss on his nipple, moving onto his other nipple. Law whined, wanting more, but Luffy's hands held him still. As Luffy finally pulled back, he smiled up at the panting omega. Moving back up, he kissed the omega deep, his tongue yet again exploring the omega's mouth as Law let him dominate the kiss, letting him take what he wants.

Luffy finally moved to undo the omega's pants, pulling it down. He continued to undress the omega, admiring the naked body below him. Law blushed as he felt Luffy's eyes on him, his hands moving instinctively to cover his cock as he panted. Luffy snickered before he pulled Law's hands back, his own hand wrapping around Law's leaking cock as he squeezed it slowly. Law moaned, his hole twitching and he could feel slick running out of it. Luffy continued to stroke him slowly as he laid down beside the omega, pulling the naked man towards him. Law panted as he curled around the Alpha, his mind fuzzy as Luffy continued to stroke him slowly while whispering sweet and encouraging words in his ear.

"Let it go, Torao," Luffy whispered in Law's ear, petting the omega's head slowly as the man panted hard, his head resting against his neck. As soon as he had said those words, ropes of cum spurt out of Law's cock, smearing Luffy's hand as the omega panted hard. Luffy turned his head down as he dropped a small kiss on Law's forehead, his hand wrapping around the omega's waist.

"Luffy-ya..." Law whispered against Luffy's waist as he tightened his hold against Luffy's neck, "Take me. Please..." He pushed his hips up, his cock rubbing against Luffy's crotch.

Luffy smiled, kissing the omega on his forehead as he started to undress. Staring down at the flushed omega below him, Luffy grinned as he pushed Law's legs wide, his mouth going straight for the leaking hole. As Luffy sucked hard, Law moaned loud. Luffy slipped his finger in Law's hole, stretching it till he reached the barrier. Not wanting to break it like that, he reduced the length of his finger, fingering the omega slowly, spreading him and sucking his hole at the same time. Law continued to writhe below him as Luffy played with his hole, taking him. When he had stretched him enough, Luffy pulled back, moving over the omega who looked up at him with hooded eyes. As he pulled Law's lips in his own, kissing him slowly, Luffy aligned his cock against the Omega's entrance, pushing in slowly, letting the omega adjust to his big length. Law cried out loud as Luffy's cock invaded his entrance, breaking his barrier. Law wrapped his legs around the Alpha's waist, panting heavily as Luffy murmured sweet and comforting words in his ear.

Law squeezed around Luffy's cock as the alpha stared at him. "You sure, Torao?" Luffy questioned while Law nodded slowly, burying his face in Luffy's neck. Luffy turned his head to the side, kissing Law's neck slowly as he pulled himself out before thrusting in, a bit harder than before. Law moaned, his head arching as he felt Luffy's cock invading in so intimately. Luffy increased his speed slowly, thrusting into Law's slick hole as he continued to drop kisses on the omega's neck, biting, sucking, and enjoying the lovely sounds the omega let out.

"Luffy-ya!" Law moaned as Luffy finally found Law's prostrate, hitting the sweet spot as Law leaked more. Luffy grinned down at the omega, his pace increasing as he continued to hit the spot, again and again, his teeth clamping around Law's earlobe, nibbling and sucking on it slowly.

"Torao likes me taking him like this, mmm?" Luffy whispered, his mouth moving from the omega's earlobe to his neck, licking it slowly.

Law panted as he tilted his head to the side, "Mark me!"

Luffy stared down at Law, pulling his head back from Law's neck as he traced the neck slowly, "You sure, Torao?"

Law nodded below him, his legs tightening around Luffy's waist as the omega whined, "Please. Mark me. Now. I don't ever want another alpha. I want them to know I'm taken."

Luffy grinned as he licked Law's neck and questioned, "Here?" he then moved to lick at Law's shoulder, "Or here?" He continued to lick at different positions as he questioned, "Where, Law? Where does my lovely omega want it, mmm?"

Law moaned as Luffy continued to lick all over his body, exploiting his spots. He loved when Luffy referred to him as 'his omega'. It sent a jolt through him as he moaned shamelessly. "Oh, someone like being called mine" Luffy teased Law who blushed heavily - not that he had not been ever since they started. "Where, Law?" Luffy questioned again.

"Someplace visible, please" Law answered as he stared at the alpha. Luffy smiled down at him warmly as he traced Law's neck, still thrusting and hitting the omega's prostate. Law nodded up at him as he understood the question, moaning as Luffy hit his prostate.

Luffy grinned at Law before his teeth sunk in Law's neck, drawing blood slowly before he pulled back. Law moaned out loud as Luffy sunk his teeth in Law's neck, his mind going fuzzy as he slipped off, so overwhelmed with senses. He did not notice Luffy licking the wound clean. He did not notice it closing slowly. He did not notice how close Luffy is to come, or even how close he is. Law just wrapped himself tighter around the rubber man, panting heavily as he lost focus.

Luffy looked down at the dazed omega, clinging on to him for life. Smiling gently, he continued to thrust, knowing how close they both are. As he felt the pressure begin to increase and his restraint almost snap, Luffy whispered in Law's ear to let it go. The omega came hard panting as Luffy came inside the surgeon. Pulling back, Luffy looked down at the exhausted and still dazed omega, he dropped a sweet kiss on his forehead as he slipped out of the surgeon. Stretching his hand towards the side, he pulled a washcloth to clean the two of them. After cleaning them up, Luffy pulled Law to his side, the omega still too dazed to know what's happening.

"Torao..." Luffy whispered slowly as he let Law's head rest on his bare chest, his fingers caressing Law's head slowly. Law looked up at the alpha, so, so vulnerable as he curled against Luffy, "Shh... you're safe, Torao. Sleep, mmm? I'm here." Luffy pressed a small kiss over his head as he watched Law's eyes drop, sleep taking over the man. Luffy simply pulled the comforter over the two of them and drifted off to sleep, his hands wrapped around Law protectively.

 

***Flashback end***

As he reminisced about the first time Luffy took him, Law worked on his cock, stroking it slowly, imagining himself being taken like that again. Soon the door to the room opened and Luffy step in, locking the door behind him. He smirked at Law, who was laying on the bed, working on his cock with his eyes closed. Making his way to him, Luffy pulled himself up over the man, his hand moving down to tug at the jewel peeking from Law's hole. The omega gasped, his eyes opening as he stared at Luffy. Luffy continued to turn the jeweled plug he had left in Law's hole the last night, teasing the omega. Bending down, he licked his mark, earning a needy whine from Law.

Luffy soon had him whiny, needy, and desperate before he pulled the plug out of the omega and thrust into him hard, taking him. The two soon lost themselves to the throes of passion, both clinging on to each other.

 

***Elsewhere***

A young man with green hair was tied to a post in the marine base's yard, naked. He cursed the fucking brat of the marine captain who left him in such a humiliating position. It did not help that his dad had recently left him in East Blue of all places so that he can start at the weakest place to get stronger. Strong enough to be the world's best swordsman.  It so did not help that the brat was a fucking alpha. A spoiled one at that. Someone who is used to ride on his alpha father's coattails. The man cursed as he stared up at the annoying sun, his eyes squinting as he glared up. Why was he even there, he wondered. It's not like he wasn't strong enough to get out. His father had taught him his whole life. These puny ropes could not hold him in. But he wondered if he should cause any trouble so soon after he had left his father's side. He had been an outlaw. Or maybe not. His father had special privileges. So marines usually turned their eyes away whenever they did something. Not that he cared. He does not remember most of his early life. Just that his father had found him on his island one day and took him in. Taught him all he could. He sighed. Again. The brat was back for... chit-chatting. Calling him a 'freaky omega'. He wondered if people in East Blue were all so 'dull'. Rolling his eyes, he ignored the man and went back to his nap. Tied up to the post. Not comfortable. Yes, he knew. But it's not like he had many options available.

'Oh fuck it. Enough with not causing any trouble' The man thought irritated as he let out a deep, deep sigh. His hands turning black, he finally,  _finally_ , got rid of the bindings and stared down at the spoiled alpha.

"Wh-What? H-How?" The alpha spluttered as he stared at the man, "How did you get free, Roronoa Zoro?!" The alpha screeched.

Zoro scowled, his hands turning back normal as he punched the alpha unconscious. Turning towards a lackey, he gave him a menacing glare, "Get me my swords and some clothes,  _now_ , or I raze this marine base to ground right this instant!" Zoro growled and the marine ran away to do as asked. Zoro scoffed at how  _weak_  they actually are and wondered why he even thought of putting up with them.

While he stood there, glaring at the marines who cowered at the sight of him - he was still naked but that doesn't mean he can't intimidate others; He might not have activated his Alpha personality since he didn't have an Alpha of his own yet, but that does not mean he can't glare them into submission. 

Zoro soon heard a loud whistle and he turned to stare up at a boy in a straw-hat looking at him and smiling wide. And oh- Oh god. Zoro felt his breath hitch as for the first time in his life ever since his dad explained to him about the sub-sex, his hole clenched and his cock twitched as pre-cum leaked from his cock. Zoro stared at the boy who jumped in the yard and walked towards him.

"Hey, you Roronoa Zoro?" Luffy questioned, smiling at him widely. 

Zoro nodded at him, feeling more aroused as the Alpha's scent hit his nose making him a bit dizzy. Luffy looked at him in confusion as his hand steadied the man, "Hey, you okay?" Luffy questioned while Zoro let out a weak, "Alpha-"

"Ah! You're a Gamma!" Luffy's eyes widened in realization, "Oh dear. Your sub-sex decided for you already, huh?" Luffy inquired as Zoro nodded, his sub-sex acting up, forcing him in his more submissive state. "Huh. Never thought I will meet another Gamma ever. You people are very rare. Say. I'm looking to recruit people for my pirate crew. Join me, no?"

"Pirate?" Zoro wondered and shrugged, "Will you be going to Grand Line?" 

"Uh Huh." Luffy nodded enthusiastically, "I have two members and a ship too. You will be the third."

"I don't mind. My father's a pirate too. Though, I have an ambition. And I would request you not to come in between my ambition"

"Ambition? That's good. I want to be the Pirate King. Torao wants to be the best Surgeon. Bepo wants to meet his family again. You'd fit right in. What's your ambition?" Luffy inquired.

The marine had come back with some clothes and Zoro's swords. Even though he panted with his sub-sex acting up, Zoro answered and started to dress, "I will become the world's greatest swordsman and surpass my father"

"You'd fit alright" Luffy grinned wide at him, "Now, let's get you something to eat first. Then we can take care of your sub-sex acting up, eh? Only if you want. Else we can have Torao give you suppressants," Luffy pulled the man with him towards a restaurant.

After the two had their fill, Luffy took Zoro to the Polar Tang who stared at the submarine. "A tin-can?" Zoro questioned and Luffy laughed out loud.

"It's a tin can, ain't it? I told Torao that! It's a gift from my ji-chan and Torao's dad. They had it made specifically because we  _will_  need it to escape. And it's perfect for that. Come, I will show you." Luffy took Zoro in, showing him around. He pointed out his room, Bepo's room, the kitchen, the control room, the medical bay, the library and the other miscellaneous rooms at that. 

Finally, Law stepped back on the sub with Bepo and a large bag.

"Torao!" Luffy cheered as he saw the omega, pulling the taller man in a hug, "See! I found us a new nakama" Luffy pointed at Zoro who looked at him awkwardly. His eyes did go to the mark on Torao's neck.

"Trafalgar D. Water Law. Call me Torao and I will cut you up." Law threatened.

Zoro nodded and introduced himself, "Roronoa Zoro. A swordsman." Zoro turned towards the last occupant his brows furrowed, "A bear?"

"That's Bepo. A mink from Grand Line. Our navigator." Law pointed at the bear who looked surprised, bowed and apologized.

"WHAT. THE. HELL?! A TALKING BEAR?"

And Luffy lost it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya lovelies!  
> Thanks for the fav/follow/review.  
> Now, moving on to the relationships. Well, I will be including Zoro in Luffy's pack as the second-in-command after him since Zoro's a Gamma. He will only submit to Luffy, so I won't be entertaining requests of making him submit to anyone else.  
> I have not decided who else to include in the pack and what their sub-sex will be. So any reviews/suggestions regarding it are welcome!  
> Also, this story will only partly follow the canon. This does mean that not all straw-hats will join. Sorry, not sorry!  
> Do leave your suggestions or PM me any queries.  
> Till next time!


	5. Chapter 5

***Somewhere in the Grand Line***

Ace stared at the sea stone bars in front of him. He sat in his cell, sea stone cuffs on his wrists, seeping his strength and  _glared_ at the fucking bars. He wondered how he ended up like this. Sitting alone in his bar, he laughed out loud as he spoke out, "Wonder how I ended up here? Huh. You will be scolding me if you were here, won't you Sabo? You always told me that my hot-headedness will get me in trouble some day. Look at it! It actually got me in some serious trouble here! It's been two and a half years. I wonder how Luffy is. Is shitty Jiji even worried about there not being any news about me? I don't know. Never seemed the caring type. My crew seems to have abandoned me. I don't have an Alpha. or a pack. Never met any Alpha that was good enough. I... I used to tease how weak Luffy was. Look at me now. So pathetic. Can't even escape this hellhole! At least I am not going hungry here. That would have been a bummer, no Sabo? You know how much I eat" Ace laughed out loud.

"I wonder... what it would have been like if I went after another yonko..." Ace whispered before he succumbed to sleep in the cold cell.

 

***Back in East Blue*  
**

Zoro had wanted to wait before he mated with Luffy. So Law had essentially given him some suppressants and told him to relax in his room next to Bepo while they travel. Currently, the three - Luffy, Law, and Zoro - were walking through the destructed town while Bepo kept a watch on Polar Tang. Zoro, even though had not dabbled with bounty hunting, had pulled all information about East Blue from Mihawk and his sources as he can. Because after all, the best way to get stronger was to defeat 'strong' opponents. Though he did wonder with bounties all under 20 million, how strong could they actually be? Well, Zoro did not care about it. Law had told how they will not raise a flag till they enter Grand Line. They will clear out all big names from the East Blue before that. Zoro simply shrugged and provided them with the information he had.

That led them to here. Buggy 'The Clown' was the closest to the shell town with a bounty of 15,000,000. Law had pulled his own notes out and stated that his power was pretty useless against the pirate unless he uses Haki. Standing on the road, Luffy's stomach grumbled out loud as he smiled sheepishly. Law shook his head as he gripped his Kikoku, "We need to find a cook. Soon." Law grumbled.

Luffy pouted from beside him. He loved Law's cooking, no matter how limited it was. "Hai, hai. We will see if we can find a cook for us soon. Though I want a good one. One who can feed us and fight damn well too," Luffy grumbled.

They soon noticed a girl running towards them with a group of four pirates chasing her. As she looked at them, her eyes widened and one could very well see a lightbulb lighting above her head. "Boss!" she called out as she stared at them, "So glad you are here. Take care of them for me?" She grinned wide and ran away while the pirates turned their target from her to the three. Luffy yawned, Zoro settled his hand on his Wado Ichimonji and Law tapped his Kikoku on his shoulder.

"Which one?" Law questioned as he stared at the two.

"Involving citizens like that" Luffy side-stepped the sword that came his way, "Go all creepy Torao. I don't think Zoro had an opportunity to see your power. Come to think of it, none of us had seen each other's power. Divide the targets and show each other?" Luffy questioned.

"What's his power?" Zoro questioned, sidestepping an attack.

"Mmm... I would love a bigger crowd, Luffy-ya," Law sighed.

"Me too. Zoro then?" Luffy shrugged.

"Zoro." the two spoke as Zoro unsheathed his swords, his Wado Ichimonji in his mouth while he held Kitetsu and Yubashiri in his hand. Luffy and Law looked on as Zoro spoke, "Onigiri" and the four pirates were suddenly on the ground, bleeding. Zoro sheathed his swords and stared back.

"Wow. I knew you were strong!" Luffy cheered.

"Shall I mess them up more? I'm  _bored_ " Law questioned.

"How can you mess them up more?" Zoro questioned while Luffy grinned at Law and said, "Sure!"

Smirking, Law pulled his hand up and spoke out, "Room" A blue sphere suddenly spread out from him with the four pirates very well inside the perimeter. As Law unsheathed his Kikoku, he sliced the four up, their body parts floating around. Zoro looked shocked before Law sheathed his sword. Smirking, he moved his hands around, the different parts of the body scattering in different directions, attaching to who-knows-what. Law certainly didn't.

Finally composing himself, Zoro questioned, "Devil fruit?" 

Law nodded and answered, "Ope ope no mi. Operation Fruit. Best for me I guess."

"I have one too. Gomu gomu no mi" Luffy interjected, "I'm a rubberman." Luffy pulled his cheek far to show it before it snapped back in place.

"Huh" Zoro stared, "Didn't think I will find a user here. East Blue is not known for them, after all" 

The girl soon came out of her hiding spot and spoke, "Wow, you're strong. I'm Nami" she introduced herself.

Law interjected before the other two can speak, "And I am not happy about being pulled in a fight which I had no concern for. Some Beta you are" he scowled. He hated people like that. People who thought that they can have others working for them because of their sub-sex status. What did she expect really? If the Alpha had been anyone else but Luffy, he would not have forgiven her. And that would have been a big problem for her. After all, what could she as a Beta do to an Alpha? Or maybe a not-awakened Gamma? Hell, he as an Omega was stronger than her! And if pissed enough, he had no inhibitions for going against one of higher sub-sex hierarchy.

"Torao..." Luffy tried to placate the omega who stood firm. Sighing, Luffy turned towards the orange-haired girl who was now looking ashamed, "You shouldn't have done that. But well, it's over. Why were they chasing you around?" 

"Ah... I stole a map from Buggy." Nami answered.

"Huh? For a map? Must be some important one," Zoro wondered.

"It was a map for Grand Line."

"Ah. Oh well. Torao, Zoro. Shall we leave? I want to cash in his bounty and move to next island already!" Luffy whined.

"Yes, yes, you are one very,  _very_  impatient Alpha, Luffy-ya. We will go now. You can show Zoro your highest power too." Law sighed as he massaged his forehead with his fingers.

"Great! Let's go you two!" Luffy cheered as he pulled the two with him. Zoro looked at Law wondering if it was normal while Law simply sighed, indicating that it was.

"He has too much energy," Law explained, "He can't seem to sit still! Unless he's cuddling, eating, or napping. He's like a kid high on sugar 90% of the day"

Finally, the trio stood on the roof of the building where Buggy had set up his camp. Luffy called out, "OI! BIG NOSE!" The pirates all around stopped what they were doing and stared at the straw-hat wearing boy in shock. They all started to panic then whispering how he was gone for calling Buggy a Big Nose!

"Who dared call me that?!" Buggy screeched before his eyes locked with the straw-hat wearing boy.

**"I did"**  Luffy let his conqueror's haki let out and soon all the pirates fell down one by one, including Buggy. Luffy stared at them and spoke out, "Heh. Not even a work out" Clicking his tongue, Luffy moved to pick the Big Nose up and leave.

"That was Conqueror's Haki" Zoro breathed out.

"You know about Haki?" Law questioned.

"My father is a warlord. He made sure I knew about it and learned it." Zoro replied.

"Wait up. Stop right here. A warlord?!" Law stared at him with wide eyes.

"Didn't I tell you? My father is Dracule Mihawk. The world's greatest swordsman. The one I want to surpass. Well, he's not my birth father. Don't remember that guy at all. But dad took me in when I was about 4, I washed up ashore on the island he lives on. Took me in that man and raised me like his own child." Zoro shrugged.

"The hell?!" Law exclaimed while Luffy looked in question, "Is he one of those pirates that work for the government?" Luffy questioned while Zoro nodded, "I hate them!" Luffy exclaimed, "But, I guess we can ignore your father from that, eh? He must be a good guy," And Zoro laughed loud at that. Continued to till they reached Polar Tang and dropped Buggy on the deck.

"He's an emotionally challenged person. Or as close one can come to it. He has his moments. Me and Perona - some other girl who also landed on the island by accident one day after me - grew up there. He raised us. Taught me all about swords and about being a swordsman since I always favored them. He doesn't necessarily listen to the World Government. Never gave me a reason for why he joined. I guess it's because of his Alpha. The man's a Yonko, going by the name of Shanks. He does provide a  _lot_  of information to the tomato-haired drunk."

"Your old man is a part of Shanks pack?!" Luffy skidded to a stop as he stared at Zoro, "Oh dear. Will we be fighting him when I finally challenge Shanks? 'Coz I am soo going to kick his arse one day!" Luffy grinned.

"You know the drunk bastard?" Zoro questioned.

Luffy nodded enthusiastically, "He saved my life when I was 6. Left me this hat of his." Luffy pulled his hat down and stared at him lovingly, "I promised to look after it for him. I promised him that one day, I will gather a crew stronger than his and become the King of Pirates." 

"Heh. He's the one who corrupted you then?" Law questioned.

"OI!" Luffy pouted.

The three later departed from the town, handing Buggy over to the marines and cashed in his bounty.

That night, Luffy played with Law for quite some time. Teasing his lovely omega till he was needy and whiny below him before he finally claimed him yet again, leaving him sated and a butt plug up his arse. Law shifted a bit as he adjusted to Luffy's favored green jeweled plug and slipped closer to him. As Law curled against Luffy, Luffy wrapped his hand around Law protectively, his hold comforting and pulled the comforter over them as the two drifted off to sleep.

In Zoro's room, the green-haired swordsman slowly stroked himself till he came. Luffy and Law do not make any effort to hide their relationship. And they are loud. Oh, so loud! And it made Zoro ache for the alpha to take him. Even with the suppressants.

Zoro sighed as he stared at the ceiling. He knew he will one day give himself up to Luffy. He was a good guy, by the looks of it. Not an Alpha who abused his position. But Zoro wanted to get to know the man first. He did not want to ever regret it later.

Not that he ever will. He knows. 

'Maybe... maybe when we enter Grand Line' Zoro thought and soon drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Law was no stranger to Luffy's whims. He knows that if Liffy set his mind to something, he  _will_ do it. And sometimes, this little fact irritated him a lot. Like now. After cashing in Buggy's bounty, Luffy had asked Bepo which is the next closest island. As Bepo replied that it was Gecko island, Luffy had perked up remembering how Yasopp had gone on and on about his son and his home. Grinning widely, Luffy had declared that they will go to the Syrup Village to recruit Usopp - Yassop's son. When Law had questioned why him specifically, the boy had just smiled wide and answered that if Usopp is as strong as Yasopp, he will be a great addition to the crew. If not, then they will have to train him. Simple as that. 

Law had let out an irritated sigh and thrown his hands up telling the Captain to do what he wanted.

And so they traveled towards the Gecko Islands...

 

***Baltigo - Grand Line***

A hand slammed down on the desk as a voice screeched, "Who leaked it?!"

The members gathered around the desk cringed at the loud voice, some sweating as the person glared at them. Some even took a step back, gulping, not wanting to be the one to anger the person any more than he already was. 

"I am asking you lot something!" The person shouted again as he continued to glare at the members of his army in front of him, "Who let it out?!"

A blonde man at the back of the crowd sighed, his hand moving to tip his hat a bit forward as he spoke out loud, "Dragon-san. It does not matter who..."

The blonde was cut by Dragon who leveled his glare at him, "Does not matter? Are you forgetting who you actually are, Sabo?! You might not remember your life before you joined us but you know very well that you were a noble" Sabo clenched his fists as he heard the word 'noble' and Dragon continued, "We do not need people coming after you at the moment! We are at a critical point in our war against the World Government. Your identity was our most guarded secret." The people around looked on in the hope that the second in command will calm their leader down.

"Even if it was, Dragon-san, we can't do much at present now that it has been revealed. My past life will not affect our mission. Yes, it got out. Perhaps we have a traitor. Or perhaps someone just let it slide unknowingly. Or perhaps someone eavesdropped. We don't know. The fact that my identity is revealed is of no importance. We should be focussing on  _how_  it was revealed rather than that they know now. I can't care much if they do know about my identity." Sabo stood firm.

"You do not know who is after you now, Sabo." Dragon sighed, his hand massaging his forehead, "If he finds you... my training won't be much help to you..."

 

***Back in East Blue***

Luffy and co. finally docked on the Gecko Island and Luffy jumped off the deck and landed on the ground. They were soon greeted by the sight of a slim tan-skinned teenager with medium-length black wooly hair, prominent lips, and a long nose. The boy was shivering by the looks of it as he spoke out loud, "Stop right there, you strangers! What business do you have here?"

Law looked at him with narrowed eyes and questioned, "What business is it of yours to question?" 

Usopp trembled more as Law tapped his shoulder with his Kikoku. Gathering the courage, Usopp answered, "I am Captain Usopp of the Usopp Pirates and have a following of 80 million men! I have taken this village under my control. Leave!" He shouted.

"Really?" Luffy tilted his head as Zoro questioned, "Don't you mean three?" Zoro rested his hand on his Yubashiri and smirked. A shout of 'Ah! We've been found' came from the bushes and they noticed the three kids flew from the scene.

"Don't leave me alone like this!" Usopp shouted at the three boys before he turned towards Luffy and his group and drew his slingshot, "Don't come! I will shoot you down!" he shouted.

Luffy smirked as he stepped forwards, his hat foreshadowing his eyes as he spoke out in a low tone, "Bet your life on it"

"Huh?" Usopp looked at him in question before Luffy spoke up, "Now that you have pulled your weapon, are you ready to bet your life on it? It's not something you use to threaten, you know?"

Usopp screamed as he fell down on the ground, whispering, "You people are scary!"

Luffy laughed out loud as he stared at him, "Don't worry. You're Usopp, right? Yasopp's son? We mean no harm. I am actually looking for people to join my crew" Luffy smiled wide at him.

"You know my old man?" Usopp questioned, hopeful.

Luffy nodded at him, still grinning, "He and the crew he is a part of visited my village 11 years ago. He never shut up about you" Usopp looked proud at that. "Let's go in the village" Luffy offered while Usopp nodded.

Luffy finally turned towards his small crew and questioned, "Coming?"

While Law and Zoro nodded, Bepo shook his head. "I will stay and guard the ship, Captain."  Then his eyes widened as he bowed deeply, "I'm sorry!" 

Usopp looked at the talking bear with wide eyes as he panicked, "AH! A BEAST!" 

Bepo stared at the long-nosed human before bowing deeply, "I'm sorry!" 

"What the hell are you sorry for?!" Zoro questioned while Luffy laughed and Law smirked knowingly.

"As you wish to do, Bepo. Us three will be in the village" Luffy grinned at the mink before the other four made their way towards the village.

They finally made their way towards a restaurant named, 'Meshi'. As they settled down, they ordered food while Luffy told all he could about Yasopp to Usopp. Usopp listened with rapt attention.

"Hey, I am looking for a sniper to join my crew. Join us!" Luffy offered.

"Join you?" Usopp questioned, "Fine! I will join you if you let me be a captain!" Usopp grinned.

"Nevermind..." Zoro and Law spoke up.

"So fast!" Usopp exclaimed. When he finally noticed the time, "Ah! It's time already! Sorry, I had to leave!" he quickly gathered his things and left the restaurant.

Soon after Usopp left, three boys entered the restaurant looking around for him. They turned towards the trio and asked where their captain was. Smirking, Luffy thought to have some fun. Thus he rested his hands on the table as he exclaimed, "Man, that was good meat!" 

The boys stuttered as they asked, "Wh-What did you did to our captain?!" 

Law pursued his lips as he stared at the boys while Zoro turned towards the boys, his chin resting on his palm as he stared at the three with a menacing look and answered, "Your captain... was eaten" and he grinned devilishly at them.

The boys finally turned towards Law and screamed, "ONIBABA!" while Law gained a tick over his forehead as he questioned, "Why are you looking at me?!" Luffy and Zoro burst out laughing at their reaction and finally told the boys what happened. The boys told the trio about how Kaya, the owner of the mansion, was very sick and Usopp goes there to tell lies in order to cheer the girl up. The trio smiled at that while Law looked at Luffy with a determined look. Sighing, Luffy asked the children to take them towards the mansion.

As they stood in front of the mansion, Luffy wrapped his arm around Law, Zoro, and the kids and spoke out, "Let's go in" They landed near the tree and Law and Zoro leveled their glares from the group to their Captain while the boys gushed how 'cool' it was. Luffy looked up at Kaya who was staring at them and spoke up, "Pardon the intrusion"

"Who are you?" Kaya questioned.

"Ah! They are my friends who have decided to follow me around!" Usopp boasted while Law and Zoro looked at him with an indifferent look.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy introduced himself, "That's Trafalgar D. Water Law" Luffy pointed to Law and then pointed to Zoro, "That's Roronoa Zoro. Miss, are you Kaya, the owner of this mansion?" Luffy questioned.

Kaya nodded and questioned back, "Why are you looking for me, Luffy-san?"

"Ah! You see-" Luffy was cut off by an angry voice of 'What's happening here?'

"Klahadore!" Kaya exclaimed.

"Miss Kaya. You do not need to associate yourself with them" He spoke with a sneer while Luffy looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"And who do you take us for,  _butler_?" Luffy questioned.

"Pirates of course. Accompanying that lying pirate Usopp. I have heard a lot about him" Klahadore answered.

"Well, good for us, isn't it? We are not pirates." Luffy smirked before he turned towards Kaya. "As I was saying, Miss Kaya. Law here heard from the kids that you were not well. And with him being a doctor, he does not want to move on to the next island without helping you. Will you please allow him to check you up?"

Klahadore's eyes widened at that fact and he butted in yet again, "We do not need doctors to look after Miss Kaya. We already have the best doctors from East Blue looking after her!"

"And they must have missed something. I am from North Blue and have spent most of my life in Grand Line. As such, I am much more experienced than any doctor you can find. Additionally, what business is it of yours to butt in again and again. We are having a civilized conversation with the owner of the mansion. We do not pose a threat." Law glared at the butler before he turned towards Kaya, "May I, miss?" he questioned

Merry had wandered out and listened to the conversation. He had perked up at the thought of someone being able to cure his mistress and had soon ushered the group in. 

Law soon found himself standing by Kaya's bed as she laid on the bed. The other people were in the room as they looked at him. "Won't you be needing any medical apparatus, Law-san?" Merry questioned.

"Don't worry. It's fine" Law smiled at him and turned back to Kaya, "Don't panic" he advised and pulled his hand up, "Room" he called out, a blue sphere enclosing Kaya's bed and himself while the people - except for Luffy and Zoro - looked at him in shock wondering what he was doing. Law pulled his Kikoku out a bit, not completely unsheathing it as he spoke out, "Scan" looking for what could be wrong with her.

Finally sheathing his Kikoku, Law looked at her with scrunched eyebrows, "Miss, who is responsible for your food?" Law questioned.

Kuro finally panicked as he attached his blades to his finger and tried to slice Luffy only for the young alpha to catch the bladed with his bare fingers.

"Heh. We have an answer, Torao" Luffy grinned before he pulled his hand back and threw a punch aimed perfectly at Kuro's stomach, knocking the butler out.

"What?" Kaya pulled herself up as she stared at Klahadore.

"It seems, Miss Kaya, your butler over there had been constantly poisoning you with Dimethylmercury. The poison is not famous in East Blue and thus it might be the reason the doctors in East Blue were not able to catch it." Law answered.

"But... why?" Merry questioned as he stared at the passed out form of Klahadore, "He was stranded on our island. We have taken him in and treated him like  _family_. Why would he do it?" Merry questioned.

"That is something only he can answer" Luffy spoke up as he glared at the butler he was holding. "Can you bring in some ropes, Merry?"

Merry nodded and came back with some ropes. Luffy soon pushed the passed out butler on a chair and tied him up well. Usopp looked on from the sidelines all that was going on. Zoro had his arms folded in front of him as he stood by Luffy. After Luffy finished tying the butler up, he took a glass of water and splashed it on the man's face. Kuro woke up gasping and stared ahead of him.

"Who are you?" Luffy questioned.

"I'm Klahadore. Miss Kaya, why are you allowing some strangers to misguide you like that?" Kuro questioned.

"You attacked these strangers as soon as Law-san mentioned the food. Why?" Kaya questioned looking heartbroken.

Kuro finally scowled revealing his real identity and his plan. The people around looked at him in shock. Kaya stood up from her bed, making her way towards Kuro as she slapped him. After a long silence, Luffy pulled him up and turned towards Law and Zoro, "I will be delivering him to the marine base. Law, do what you want. Zoro, can you keep an eye out for him 'crew members'?" Luffy questioned and Zoro nodded. Luffy finally left the room with Kuro in his hand as he used Geppo to make his way towards the port where Bepo was guarding their ship.

As he landed on the deck, Bepo made his way towards Luffy and questioned what had happened. Luffy gave him a rundown and asked Bepo to guide the ship towards the nearest marine base. After depositing Kuro who confessed, Luffy cashed in his bounty and the two made their way back towards the Syrup village. 

Meanwhile, Law had given Kaya a prescription to deal with the poison. Zoro had kept an eye out for Kuro's crew members and had found a hypnotist. He took great pleasure in beating and slicing the hypnotist as Usopp looked on from the sidelines.

After Zoro was finally done with Jango, he threatened the pirate who promised to never return to the island.

The next day, Luffy, Zoro, Law, and Bepo stood on the deck of Polar Tang and waved at Kaya. They were waiting for Usopp to show up. The man came tumbling down a slope with a big bag on his back. Sighing, Luffy asked Zoro to stop him who stopped the rolling ball of Usopp with his leg. As Usopp finally stood up, he turned towards Kaya and waved at her, telling her he will be departing now to the sea.

As Usopp started to make his way towards a small boat, Luffy questioned, "Where are you going?" 

"Me? I'm going out to the sea to be a pirate. We will surely meet, Luffy!" Usopp smiled wide.

"What are you talking about? Aren't we nakama?" Luffy questioned, leaning against the railings of Polar Tang, "Come on up already!"

Usopp's eyes widened as he stared at them and smiled widely, "Okay! But I am the captain!" he cheered.

Law scowled while Zoro smirked. "Captain, huh? Fine. Beat him and you will be the captain" Zoro pointed at Luffy.

"V-Vice Captain then" Usopp stuttered.

Luffy laughed out loud as he answered, "Beat Law and you can be vice-captain!" Law gave him a creepy smile which made Usopp gulp.

"I don't think I can..." Usopp mumbled.

"How about the sniper?" Bepo questioned. When all eyes turned towards him, the polar bear's eyes widened as he bowed deeply, "I'm sorry"

Usopp smiled wide as he pushed his first up in the air, "I will be your sniper then!"

And the small crew left Gecko Island with one more member...


	7. Chapter 7

***Grand Line - Baltigo***

"I do not understand, Koala! Why is there a freaking  _Vice Admiral_  so interested in finding information about me?!" Sabo grumbled as he sat on his desk with a heavy sigh.

"Maybe because you are noble?" Koala wondered out loud as she sat opposite to him, her legs crossed.

"Still! So what if I am a noble. Dragon-san told me that he is from the same island as me. But that does not mean he has to find me, for fuck's sake!" Sabo scowled, "Why is he  _so_ persistent?!" he whined.

"Dragon-san told you it was not a good thing that your identity is revealed, Sabo." Koala pointed out.

"Whatever" Sabo clicked his tongue, "I can't even go on stealth missions anymore because of that. I'm reduced to a freaking trainer!" Sabo heaved a sigh.

"Oi! I'm Fishman Karate trainer too, ya know?! Don't look down on trainers, Sabo-kun" Koala narrowed her eyes as she stared at him, her hands resting on her hips. Her Alpha he might be, but that does not excuse him to look down on what she does as part-time in Revolutionary Army!

"Yes, yes, my dearest Omega, I understand!" Sabo grinned as he pulled himself up and pecked her cheek, "I need to go and get them up in shape. Later!" He tipped his hat as he made his way out of his office to the training camp and got to work.

 

***East Blue - Polar Tang***

Zoro prided himself to be a patient swordsman. There  _are_ instances where he ends up not being as patient as his father had taught him to be. But he still prided himself to be a patient man. That was a given when he lived with his father and his father was visited by Red-Haired Shanks. One can't survive the red-haired bastard unless he's a very patient man/woman or as crazy as the bastard. But it seems his patience is running extremely low ever since they departed the Gecko Islands. 

Zoro leaned against the railings of Polar Tang, his swords resting on his shoulders as he tried - in vain - to mute out the sounds coming from Luffy's quarter. He wondered how  _high_  Luffy and Law's sex drive actually is. While his inner nature always called out to him, waiting, waiting, waiting for  _so so long_ to have an Alpha, to give up the control to just that one person... he had always squashed those feelings and instincts down. He had a goal. To become the strongest swordsman in the world. To defeat his father and take his title. And so he always suppressed his instincts, his desires.

Letting out a loud sigh, he stared up at the starry sky, enjoying the calmness for once. Luffy's quarter was finally quiet and Zoro's patience had run low. 'Tomorrow' Zoro thought as he pulled himself up to make his way towards his room, 'Tomorrow it is. I don't have the fucking patience to wait till Grand Line. Who knows how long we will spend in East Blue'

The next day, as Zoro woke up early in the morning and watched Luffy. Law and Bepo were still asleep and Usopp was keeping an eye out for any trouble. Zoro made his way towards Luffy, determined, his hand grasping Luffy's rubber arm. Luffy turned his questioning eyes towards Zoro before the latter pulled the former with him in the bathroom and under the showerhead with him. 

"Zoro, what-?" Luffy's words were cut as Zoro pushed himself against the Alpha, his lips attacking Luffy's while his hands wrapped around Luffy's waist. Luffy's eyes widened in shock as he felt Zoro kiss him for the first time, his hands moving on his own accord to wrap about Zoro's waist as he pulled the Gamma towards him, closer and turned them around with Zoro against the wall and Luffy leaning against him.

As Luffy pulled back, he looked at Zoro intently, his eyes hooded and his breaths faster and questioned, "You sure?"

When Zoro nodded, his hands firmly around Luffy's waist, Luffy attacked the Gamma's lips, pulling them in a bruising kiss, his lips sucking on Zoro's lips, teeth grazing as his tongue invaded Zoro's mouth earning him a needy whine from the Gamma. Luffy moved his hand as he turned on the shower, the water falling over them as they kissed messily, Zoro's sub-sex taking over him. For so long he had suppressed his instincts. When he finally let it go, Zoro felt faint. It was exhilarating. Addicting. And Zoro latched on to the feeling, letting his inhabitations go. Luffy's hands explored Zoro's body, tracing it, memorizing as he sucked on Zoro's lower lip. Luffy's hips buckle as his strained cock rubbed over Zoro's crotch, enticing a moan from Zoro as Luffy grinned.

"So needy~!" Luffy teased, his hands moving as he hastily undressed the two of them, his hand gripping Zoro's sizable cock, noticing how it was bigger than Law's. Grinning, Luffy stroked it slowly, water pouring over them from the showerhead, drenching them in the process.

"L-Luffy..." Zoro moaned as he felt Luffy squeeze his cock, stroking it slowly. his hips bucking as he matched Luffy's pace, thrusting his cock up in Luffy's grasp, earning for friction. Luffy latched on a particularly sensitive spot on Zoro's nape, earning a rather loud moan from the swordsman. Luffy continued his ministrations, licking, sucking, biting on Zoro's sensitive spot while his hand continued to stroke the swordsman slow, not giving him the relief Zoro wanted. His hand teased the tip of his cock, circling it, spreading the leaking pre-cum on his dick and using it as a type of lubrication.

Soon, he had Zoro as a whiny, needy mess before him when he asked if Zoro was ready. As Zoro nodded, Luffy pulling one of Zoro's leg up, resting his arm under it, slick leaked from his twitching hole.

Slowly, Luffy stroked it hard cock, guiding it inside Zoro, breaking the barrier and letting Zoro adjust, knowing it was his first time. As Zoro clenched his ass, squeezing Luffy's cock inside his hole, signaling he was ready, the two lost themselves in the throes of passion that morning.

Law spends the rest of the morning stroking himself and cumming again and again as he listened to his Alpha adding a member to their little pack.

 

***Grand Line - with Ace***

Ace woke up with a start in his little cell as one of the guards pushed a man inside his cell. The man stumbled, falling on the stone floor, glaring at the guard defiantly. "This won't end well for you" The man spoke up, glaring at the guard.

"We've heard that a lot" The guard rolled his eyes as he stared at the man.

The man smirked as he stared at the guard, "This is not your main prison." He stated.

"It's as secure as the main prison" The guard answered back before he finally turned towards Ace, "Did you reconsider, 'Fire Fist' Ace?" he questioned, his bisento held in his hands firmly.

Ace let out a dry laugh, "Never." 

The guard grumbled, "I don't see why young master keeps you here for  _him_. It's been three years already. Your crew had betrayed you. Don't you get it, brat? You are never getting out of here. Either join us or die a slow painful death like this"

Ace rolled his eyes as he stared at the guard defiantly, "Death it is for me then, Guard"

The guard grumbled more and left the cell, not chaining the new prisoner up. The new-prisoner looked at Ace and questioned, "Been here long?"

"Aye," Ace answered as he sighed, his head turning up to stare at the ceiling of the cell, "Been three years. Almost three years." Ace corrected himself. "I'm Ace. Portgas D. Ace. Enjoy your stay here in hell hole" Ace greeted the man.

"I'm Pyrus" The man introduced himself, "Have you never tried to escape?" Pyrus questioned.

"Tons of time" Ace answered, "This place seems... inescapable. No matter how hard I try, I can't leave unless I have the sea stone cuffs off. A real pain in the ass they are. So. What's your story? How did they capture you? It's the first time I met someone here. I'm kept isolated for the most part. Afraid I will convince other prisoners to start a revolution" Ace rolled his eyes, the sea stone seeping his strength off.

"Heh. Scaredy cats" Pyrus clicked his tongue, "I am a part of Red Hair Pirates. We - " 

Ace cut Pyrus in between as he asked, "Part of Red Hair Shanks crew?" A small smile appeared on Ace's face as he remembered what all Luffy had told him about Shanks.

"Aye," Pyrus answered, "We were fighting Kaido. More like he picked up a fight with us. Was dealing with Jack the shit when Queen got a drop on me. Kidnapped me, those fucking cowards. Dropped me off here in this prison, the fucking shits." Pyrus cursed.

Ace blinked at the cursing man, "You said you won't be staying here for long." 

"Aye. Cap never takes an attack against his crew member lightly. He  _will_ be coming here to bust me out of this... prison" 

"Huh. Good for ya. Say, when you next see him, can you tank him for me?" Ace asked.

"Thank him.. for you... Why do you want to thank him?" Pyrus questioned.

"Ah.  You see, I, from the age of 10 had to listen to my brother go on and on and on about how 'cool' Shanks is and how he saved his life. My brother is my sun, my light. So, I am eternally grateful to Red Haired Shanks for saving him" Ace explained.

"This brother of yours... it isn't Luffy by any chance, is it?" Pyrus questioned and Ace's head jerked up at the name.

"Aye. Monkey D. Luffy. You an old crew member?" Ace questioned.

"Yea. Luffy" Pyrus smiled wide, "Now that's a name I can never forget. Idiot boy stabbed himself below his eye to show Cap how strong he is. Cried for hours and later said it did not hurt a bit still sniffling" Pyrus let out a loud laugh at the memory, "Cap always goes on and on about how he can't wait for Luffy to come and meet him. Bet his hand and hat on the new age, he says. How's the little Anchor doing?" Pyrus questioned.

"Last I saw him, he still had difficulty in controlling his Devil Fruit. Can't land a punch to save his life" Ace snorted as memories of Luffy sprang up in his mind.

"Heh. I'm sure he will come around" Pyrus smiled.

"This sea is not safe anymore, Pyrus-san. He set sail already. God knows what trouble he will find himself in as soon as he departs." Ace smiled lovingly.

 

***Back in East Blue***

As Luffy, Law, Zoro, Bepo, and Usopp sat down to eat at Baratie for the fourth day. They had found the Baratie by accident when Usopp tried to check Polar Tang's weapon and had hit the rock successfully. The problem being, there had been a bounty duo with one down. Law had berated them for not knowing even the slightest about sailing on the sea. After he had made one drink lime juice, the duo had thanked them profusely. When heard that they want to recruit a cook, the swordsman duo had led them to Baratie. Which led them to now.

The small group was joined by the swordsman duo as they ate merrily. Luffy's hand wandered, stealing food from other's plate. Zoro sat and sipped on his sake. Law ate his rice balls. Luffy was sitting firmly between both Law and Zoro. The trio had taken to spend their time together and Zoro had effectively moved in Law and Luffy's quarter. The nights usually send with Luffy and Zoro cuddling Law from both sides, wrapping the omega in their tight grip.

Their meal was interrupted when Gin came back at Baratie with his captain Krieg, asking for food. The small group looked on as they asked for food, telling they have money this time.

Patty snorted as he spoke up, "Food? For you? Someone who will betray us as soon as he can? Hah!" He let out a chuckle, "Call the navy. We are turning this bastard in."

Luffy noticed from the side as Sanji stepped inside the kitchen to cook food for Krieg. Luffy smiled wide as he relaxed in his chair while Law and Zoro looked at him strangely. Luffy simply shook his head at them and told them to observe.

Sanji came back with a plate of food, handing it to Krieg. That led to the workers of the restaurant questioning Sanji's loyalties. When the blonde had started to make his way towards the kitchen to make food for 100 more men, he was stopped and beaten by his fellow workers. They all shut up when Zeff showed up and gave the food to Krieg to give to his comrades.

As Krieg left to give food to his men, Zeff thundered at his workers telling them that they serve all who comes in their restaurant, no matter they be a civilian, a marine, or a pirate. As the Krieg pirates finally ate the food they started to cheer as Krieg spoke about taking over Zeff's ship restaurant Baratie.

A little later, Zoro felt a very familiar aura moving towards them and he groaned. And a big wave rocked the boat like crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya Lovelies!  
> Another Chapter up. We got a little more clear about Ace's situation.  
> Quick notes.  
> The will be an M/F and M/M Harem. Maybe F/F too in later chapters.  
> Shall I include Usopp too in the Harem? Let me know!  
> Suggestions welcome.  
> Till next time! <3


End file.
